Mount Targon
}} "Retreat too far on Mount Targon, and you will fall off a cliff."| }} Mount Targon is the mightiest peak in Runeterra, a towering peak of sun-baked rock amid a range of summits unmatched in scale anywhere else in the world. Located far from civilization, Mount Targon is utterly remote and all but impossible to reach save by the most determined seeker. Many legends cling to Mount Targon, and, like any place of myth, it is a beacon to dreamers, madmen and questors of adventure. Some of these brave souls attempt to scale the impossible mountain, perhaps seeking wisdom or enlightenment, perhaps chasing glory or some soul-deep yearning to witness its summit. The ascent is all but impossible, and those hardy few who somehow survive to reach the top almost never speak of what they have seen. Some return with a haunted, empty look in their eyes, others changed beyond all recognition, imbued by an aspect of unearthly, inhuman power with a destiny few mortals can comprehend. Lore Like any place of myth, Mount Targon is a beacon to dreamers, madmen and questors of adventure. A mountainous and sparsely inhabited region to the west of Shurima, Targon boasts the tallest peak in Runeterra. Located far from civilization, Mount Targon is all but impossible to reach, save by the most determined pilgrims, chasing some soul-deep yearning to reach its summit. Those hardy few who survive the arduous journey to the foot of the titanic mountain find a sky shimmering with celestial bodies; the sun and moons, but also constellations, planets, fiery comets that streak the darkness, and auspicious arrangements of stars. They return haunted and empty, or changed beyond all recognition. The people living at the mountain's base believe these to be aspects of long-vanished stellar beings, creatures powerful and ancient on a scale beyond human comprehension.Mount Targon Champions of Mount Targon : The following are champions from either Mount Targon's slopes or from Targon Prime, the gold-and-silver city beyond the peak's veil: Other Related Champions * fought against in the past. * is a wandering celestial caretaker. * banished to Mount Targon. * was born on Mount Targon and is an Ascended Targonian with power of the Aspect of Justice who once protected Demacia and has succeeded in going to the land beyond Targon Prime. * was the previous Runeterran Ascended Targonian Aspect of Twilight during the Great Darkin War. * was born on Mount Targon and is an Ascended Targonian with the power of the Aspect of Justice who once protected Demacia and is now residing in its wilderness. * is a Tidecaller searching for the Aspect of the Moon. * interacted with in the past. * fought against in the past. History Star Forger Born in the first breath of creation, roamed the vast nothingness of the cosmos, gracing it with his wonders. A celestial dragon is an exotic creature, and as such, Aurelion Sol seldom encountered any equals. As more forms of life emerged to fill the universe, a multitude of primitive eyes gazed up and beheld his work with wonder and breathless pondering. Flattered by this audience of countless worlds, he became fascinated by their fledgling civilizations, who crafted amusingly self-centered philosophies on the nature of his stars. One such ambitious species to catch the attention of the dragon were the Runeterran Targonians. Amazed by the spectacles which the Cosmic Being performed before their very eyes, the Targonians titled the dragon Aurelion Sol and presented him with a gift as a token of respect: a splendorous crown of star-gems, which he promptly donned. Before long, though, boredom drew Aurelion Sol back to his work in the fertile vastness of space. However, the further from the reach of that tiny world he traveled, the more he felt a grasping at his very essence, pulling him off his path, directing him elsewhere! He could hear voices shouting, commanding, from across the cosmic expanse. The gift he’d received was no gift at all. Outraged, he fought these controlling impulses and attempted to break his bonds by force, only to discover that for each attack against his newfound masters, one of his stars vanished forever from the firmament. A powerful magic now yoked Aurelion Sol, forcing him to wield his powers exclusively for Targon’s benefit. He battled chitinous beasts that tore at the fabric of this universe. He clashed with other cosmic entities, some of which he had known since the dawn of time. For millennia, he fought Targon’s wars, crushed any threats to its dominance, and helped it forge a star-spanning empire. As his past glories slowly vanished from the celestial realm for lack of maintenance, Aurelion Sol resigned himself to never again bask in the warmth of a freshly ignited star. Then, he felt it - a weakening in his unwilling pact. The voices from the crown grew sporadic, clashing, arguing with each other while some fell ominously silent. An unknown catastrophe he could not fathom had thrown off the balance of those who bound him. They were scattered and distracted. Hope crept into his heart. Driven by the tantalizing possibility of impending freedom, Aurelion Sol arrives on the world where it all began: Runeterra. It is here the balance will finally tip in his favor. And with it, civilizations across the stars shall bear witness to his rebellion and again play audience to his might. All will learn what fate befalls those who strive to steal for themselves the power of a cosmic dragon. Twilight of the Gods , Aspect host of Change, leads Ascended Ta’anari to , who gives the panther Ascended the location of the of Setaka, with which Ta’anari hopes to stop the civil war and unite the other fellow Ascended Darkin. Ta'anari calls for a gathering of the Ascended. Enakai (Tiger), Syphax (Chameleon), Zigantus (Bull), Xuuyan (Turtle), Shabaka and Shabak (Raven twins), Valeeva (Unknown), Cebotaru (Wolf), and Naganeka (Snake) come to this gathering. Ta’anari proposes that the next weilder of the would be Sivunas Alahair, the Bringer of Rains, one of remaining descendants. Xuuyan disagrees and tries to take the by force. Ta’anari is force to slay him by using . The other Darkin disagreed with uniting to stopping the war against the other Ascended and Darkin. Ta’anari with the aid of used to heavily funnel his vitality rather than being drawn mad, and release an empowered form of to reverse the Ascension away from the Darkin. Shabaka and Shabake were vaporized instantly by the Moonfall, with Syphax, Zigantus and Enakai dying to the moonfall a few moments later. Ta'anari ascension was reverted and he was human once again. later removes his heart, killing him. Naganeka, Valeeva and Cebotaru managed to escape still as Ascended. Ta'anari's three warrior former-queens -Teushpa, Sulpae and Idri-Mi- are the ones responsible to carry away the duty of commending their weaponsmiths to seal away the Darkin into weapons with tutelage. Return of the Lunari An ancient temple, the Marus Omegnum, began to come into phase from the spirit realm for the first time in centuries. Lunari from across the mountain gathered, emerging from hiding to witness the balance of power shift as celestial cycles in the heavens turned. The fortress accepted only one occupant, gifted in magic, each time it appeared. This time it would be , her orbit guiding her to the temple. Aphelios, usually asking for nothing, requested to attend the event. But somehow, the Lunari had been discovered even as the celestial cycles turned in their favor. An army of Solari descended upon them. All seemed lost, the Solari purging the Lunari heresy with fire and steel. Even was beaten, his moonstone blades shattered on the ground. But as the battle raged, Alune reached the heart of the temple. From inside, amplified by the temple’s focusing power, Alune was able to project her magic anywhere, so long as it found a focus—like the noctum poison coursing through Aphelios’ veins. Aphelios’s skill and Alune’s magic converged. With a whisper, she pushed magic into his hands—a replacement for his blades solidifying into moonstone. Those Solari would not live to see the sun again. As her power flared, Alune pushed the temple, and herself within, back into the spirit realm where it would remain safe from the Solari. Aphelios would become a conduit for the moon’s power, constantly in pain due to the noctum poison. Alune would live alone, isolated in her fortress, but she would guide her brother. To protect the survivors of the attack who retreated back into the shadows of the mountain, Aphelios’ training as an assassin has been given reach by Alune’s magic—his blades now an arsenal of mystical weapons, perfected by Alune over the course of many missions together. Now that the power balance of Targon is shifting, and the Solari know the Lunari still endure, Aphelios and Alune are needed more than ever. Locations Mount Targon is a nation in the Western part of the Shuriman Continent and boarders with Shurima. The currently well known locations encompassing Mount Targon are: Mount Targon Mount Targon Journey Up The Mountain.jpg|Mount Targon Mount Targon map.jpg|Mount Targon Map 1 Mount Targon map 01.jpg|Mount Targon Map 2 Mount Targon is a mountain found in the Western part of the Shuriman Continent and boarders with Shurima. Located far from civilization, Mount Targon is utterly remote and all but impossible to reach save by the most determined seeker. It is highest and mightiest peak in Runeterra, a towering mountain of sun-baked rock amid a range of summits unmatched in scale anywhere else in the world. It is the site of many sacred pilgrimages. Mount Targon can be broken into distinct regions, as delineated by patterns in the rock and a marked increase in hazardous weather conditions, difficulty of the climb, and increased death rate. The upper levels of the mountain expand and contract as if the land itself were alive, making it impossible to map a reliable pathway to the top. Each ascent is different, as the mountain magically stretches–some climbs can last for months while others reach the peak in just a day. Its rocky heights have been twisted and elongated, some say drawn upward, by powers beyond mortal comprehension. Living in the shadow of cyclopean structures of monumental scale, the Rakkor believe they were called to the mountain by mysterious powers. Some believe that the patterns in the rock were once a map of the realms beyond the heavens. Others say the markings warn of a day when a great war will ravage the lands and set brother against brother. Despite such speculation, the true origin and purpose of these patterns in the rock remains a mystery. Mount Targon Four Seasons.jpg|Four Seasons Mount Targon Seasonal Migration.jpg|Seasonal Migration Mount Targon Carved Into The Mountain.jpg|Rakkor Caves Mount Targon Temple Of The Solstice.jpg|Temple Of The Solstice * Ring of The Mountain: The base of the mountain experiences a variety of weather, creating climates where the Rakkor can hunt and forage for food, herd animals, and sustain life. Greenery grows lush throughout the otherworldly ridges of the mountain. During spring and summer, the flora and fauna thrive, making everyday life possible even on such steep slopes. At this time fresh water is plentiful, and shepherds herd their flocks to graze on the slopes. To the Rakkor, these gargantuan patterns in the rock are proof that the mountain was forged by divine beings. ** Rakkor Caves: The main settlements of Mount Targon. They are mostly large cave structures carved out from the mountainside. The Rakkor are a warrior like society that devote their life for the pursuit of battle and knowledge. , and come from this tribe. *** Temple of the Lunari: Located in the secluded footholds of the mountain. It was the place where most Lunari artifacts were kept safe from the Solari inquisition and where faced the oppressing Solari Elders. *** Temple of the Solstice: The entrance to the Solari Temple on the eastern slopes of the mountain is carved from gold-veined marble. Windows are carved into the temples at precise locations, so that the light of the sun floods the inner chambers during the solar equinoxes and solstices. Here, learned the ways of the sacred order – how they worshipped the sun as the source of all life and rejected all other forms of light as false. Mount Targon Divine Carvings.jpg|Divine Carvings 1 Mount Targon Eternal Winter.jpg|Divine Carvings 2 Mount Targon Otherworldly Perils.jpg|Frozen Lake Mount Targon Test Of The Mountain.jpg|Patterns Of The Dead 1 Mount Targon Patterns Of The Dead.jpg|Patterns Of The Dead 2 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 01.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 1 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 02.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 2 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 03.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 3 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 04.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 4 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 05.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 5 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 06.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 6 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 07.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 7 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 08.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 8 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 09.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 9 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 10.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 10 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 11.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 11 Mount Targon Marus Omegnum 12.jpg|Marus Omegnum on Mount Targon 12 Soraka Halfway Between the Stars and Earth.jpg| at the Astral Grove * Upper Slopes: No matter how well-trained the climber, the thin atmosphere and countless perils of the mountain mean that nearly all who attempt to reach Targon’s peak die on their climb. The bodies of the dead freeze where they fall, permanently preserved in the thin, frigid air of the mountain, and serving as a dark warning to those who come after. Each path to the summit is vastly different, so much, that the length of a climb can range from a single night to several months. Unforgiving to even the most adept climbers, the upper slopes of Mount Targon are plagued by frigid winds, arctic storms, and frequent avalanches. Its thin air makes every breath laborious and painful. ** Astral Grove: Located in the upper slopes south of the Holy Mount. It is where Soraka resides, it has a campfire and a little yurt with few items and souvenirs from all across Runeterra like a willow-wreath from the grove of Omikayalan, a tiny golden acorn from Bandle City and a stone statue from Nashramae. ** Divine Carvings: At higher altitudes, bitter winds and perilous snows overcome the seasons, creating an everlasting winter. Here, the otherworldly shapes create strange patterns and rock formations, forming an alien landscape perilous to any stray wanderers. Plants and animals are rare sights in the thin atmosphere and cold climate. ** Frozen Lake: A lake, frozen millennia ago, was slowly pulled up the mountain toward Targon Prime. ** Marus Omegnum: A temple fortress located for the majority of the time inside the spirit realm. During special lunar events, the temple phases into the physical realm and shows up on Mount Targon. ** Patterns of The Dead: Travelers sometimes climb in groups to assist each other on the ascent. When a climber is grievously wounded or exhausted beyond all movement, no hope of rescue is possible, as any attempt would be a suicide mission. The bodies of the dead do not decay at such heights, but seemingly meld into the rock, slowly twisted into the circular patterns and ridges of the mountain. Mount Targon Once In A Lifetime.jpg|The Peak Mount Targon Ascension.jpg|Ascension Mount Targon Reaching The Summit.jpg|Reaching The Summit Mount Targon Glimpse Of The Beyond.jpg|Glimpse Of Targon Prime * The Peak: In the rare event when a worthy mortal successfully ascends Mount Targon’s peak, the heavens open in a dazzling display of cosmic aurorae. Few ever bear witness to the radiant sight far above the cloudline and beneath the glittering stars, where a beam of light emerges from the peak. Beyond the mountain’s summit, it is said that immortal godlike beings dwell in a city of gold and silver. Targon Prime Known troughout Runeterra as the City of Silver and Gold. '''Targon Prime is a realm beyond Runeterra where celestial beings known as '''Aspects '''and mythical creatures of the stars resides. Each generation or so, an Aspect will descend from '''Targon Prime to imbue these mortals on which they deemed worthy to become their vessel. It is a vast realm bathed in golden light at day and sparkling stars at night. Currently set out for this realm to know if what really happened to their mother Mihira. Sometimes the reason for these Targonian Ascended's disappearances can be linked to Targon Prime on which deceased aspect vessels are now a part of the great council planning to build an army of powerful human-celestial mieldings against the unknowable nothingness. Wildlife Mount Targon Beasts Of The Mountain 01.jpg|Beasts Of The Mountain 1 Mount Targon Beasts Of The Mountain 02.jpg|Beasts Of The Mountain 2 Mount Targon hosts an assortment of hardy creatures; for instance: Bolors, Erboks, Ibiks, Tamu, etc. Animals of the mountain are uniquely primed to survive under the coldest weather conditions, with thick layers of fat and wooly furs to insulate from bitter winds and snow. Cloven hooves provide support on steep slopes and narrow footholds, while hooked claws easily latch onto ice. Bolor The bolor are large quadrupedal avian carnivores. Standing at the height of two average humans (three if placed standing upwards), these creatures sport a thick feathery coat that protects them from the harsh environments of Mount Targon as well as camouflage themselves in the snowy environment. These feathers are mostly white with brown ones primarily located around the head and neck areas. Their talons and beaks are of a dark blue color and used for climbing and hunting. Famous for the trilling cry it emits before swooping for a kill, the predatory bolor moves in long, gliding leaps along thermal currents with aerodynamic feathered limbs, and loves to prey on stray tamu. Erbok The erbok are large quadrupedal mammalian herbivores. Unique to the lands surrounding Mount Targon, these species of mountain goat stand at the height of two average humans. These creatures sport thick coats that protect them from the harsh environments of the mountain. The mane of the cave-dwelling erbok is coated in a thick oil that the Rakkor use to cover their outer garments, making them waterproof. Their mane and their tail are of a tan colour while the softer coat on the rest of their body is of a brighter shade of tan. They have large hooves and a bone-plate that extends to form a horn. The erbok use the bone-plate on their head in territorial duels over mountain caves. scarf is knitted from the wool of an Erbok. Ibik The ibik is a rare solitary quadrupedal mammalian herbivores that dwell in the lower plains of Mount Targon. Standing at the height of three average humans (five if placed standing upwards), these creatures are some of the largest found at the slopes of the mountain. During the winter months, the ibik is often covered by snowfall as it hibernates, and its rough, slate-colored skin and fur help disguise it amongst the boulders. They have large slanted horns used to protect themselves against other predators. Most adult ibik have numerous scars on their backs due to surviving predatory attacks from creatures such as the bolor. Targonians use this creature for their milk. Its sweet fatty milk is a delicacy to the Rakkor. Tamu Mount Targon Tamu.jpg|Tamu Mount Targon Seasonal Migration.jpg|A Tamu flock Tamu are a quadrupedal mammalian herbivores that mostly dwell in the lower plains of Mount Targon. These creatures are intelligent and are raised by tribes in vast flocks. Shepherds herd their flocks to graze on the slopes during the hotter seasons. They are also able to traverse narrow cliff sides and climb mountain areas. Their manes are of a white color, while the rest of their coat is different shades of brown and tan. These lush coats are sheared bi-yearly and woven into warm clothing and other textiles by the Rakkor. Culture General= The Mountain Mount Targon is the mightiest peak in Runeterra, a towering mountain of sun-baked rock amid a range of summits unmatched in scale anywhere else in the world. Located far from civilization, Mount Targon is utterly remote and all but impossible to reach save by the most determined seeker. Many legends cling to Mount Targon, ranging from tales of blazing warriors imbued with incredible powers falling from the sky to battle monsters, to fantastical tales of gods and their celestial abodes crashing down to form the mountain. Some legends even go so far as to claim the Mountain itself is a sleeping titan of antiquity. Like any place of myth, Mount Targon is a beacon to dreamers, madmen and questors of adventure. Those who survive the arduous journey to the foot of the titanic mountain are welcomed as fellow pilgrims by the scattered, tribal communities that have set up nomadic camps around its base. Here the weary traveller learns of the tribes, such as the Rakkor, who have endured the harsh climate and unforgiving lands around the mountain for millennia. The Rakkor peoples of Targon all agree that life and magic are the gifts of the heavens, and the celestial powers that reside there and are united in their belief that living in the shadow of these cyclopean structures of monumental scale is a true calling of mysterious powers. The origin and purpose of these structures - if such things ever had one - remain a mystery, for mortals can never truly know the minds of the structures' lost creators. Many faiths find root around the mountain, but all are beholden to the , a sun-worshipping faith whose tenets dominate the land, those who follow the Solari faith treat those who revere the moon—the Lunari—as vile heretics, who must be cast out or killed. Some brave souls attempt to scale the impossible mountain, perhaps seeking wisdom or enlightenment, perhaps chasing glory or some soul-deep yearning to see its summit. The dwellers at the peak's base cheer as these brave souls begin their ascent, knowing the mountain will find the vast majority of them unworthy. And to be judged unworthy by Mount Targon is to die. The mountain's sheer flanks and the treacherous conditions of its high slopes make it incredibly difficult to climb. Its rocks are littered with the contorted bodies of those who have made the attempt and failed. The ascent is all but impossible, a grueling test of every facet of a climber's strength, character, resolve, willpower and determination. Some climbers ascend for weeks or months, others for only a day, for the mountain is inconstant and ever-changing. And even for those hardy few who somehow survive to reach the top, the testing is not over. Some who claw their way to the summit do so only to find it utterly empty, an abandoned expanse of ruins and faded carvings beyond human understanding. For unknowable reasons, the mountain has found the climber's soul lacking. For a handful of others, however, the summit is said to be veiled in a cascade of shimmering light, through which wonders and far-distant vistas can be glimpsed, the bewildering, tantalizing visions of a mythical domain beyond. Despite attaining their goal of reaching the summit, most fail this last test, turning away in fear from this inhuman realm. Of the rare few who press on, most never return, while others may reappear minutes, years or even centuries later. Only one thing is certain - those who return are changed beyond all recognition. |-|Languages= Writing Mount Targon Writing System 1.jpg|Mount Targon Writing System 1 Mount Targon Writing System 2.jpg|Mount Targon Writing System 2 Mount Targon has always look towards the sky, interpreting messages from cosmic constellations and events. Astronomers using zenith arrays meticulously track the path of stars, planets, nebulae and comets in hopes that they may reveal the will of the Aspects. Their writing system follows a similar pattern, with each letter resembling a stellar constellation pattern. |-|Objects= Architecture Mount Targon Caverns Of Stone.jpg|Caverns Of Stone Mount Targon Carved Into The Mountain.jpg|Carved Into The Mountain Mount Targon Life On The Edge.jpg|Life On The Edge Mount Targon Temple Of The Solstice.jpg|Temple Of The Solstice Mount Targon Solari Prayer Shrine.jpg|Solari Prayer Shrine Mount Targon Ancient Thresholds.jpg|Ancient Thresholds 1 Mount Targon Farewell Ceremony.jpg|Ancient Thresholds 2 Mount Targon Pathways And Caverns.jpg|Pathways And Caverns The Rakkor chiseled markets, homes, bridges, and ceremonial chambers using the shapes of the mountain itself. The circular patterns of the vaulted stone ceilings serve as reminders of the celestial beings who created this place. Some families inscribe symbols in the rock beside their homes to mark momentous events, and are able to trace stories of their history for generations. Using the natural curvature of the rock, the Rakkor sculpted stone pathways and stairs into the lower parts of the mountain. Thick cloth hangings held in place by woven rope fibers provide shelter from the wind and snow. The path circumscribing the mountain is carved into the rock, creating shelters that protect the Rakkor. At certain enclaves around the mountain, the Rakkor carve pathways into the labyrinthine caves and tunnels within the rock. Here, they take shelter from the most perilous storms and impossible conditions. * Ancient Thresholds: Ancient gateways of glittering metals mark the end of each habital base. These metallic stones fell from the mountain long ago, and are now used to mark a delineation between the Rakkoran camp and the unknown terrors of the mountain. The Rakkor celebrate the moment they cross these thresholds and continue their revolution under the sun's bright path. * Solari Temples: The Solari high temple sits on the eastern slope of the mountain, reachable only by crossing swaying rope bridges over abyssal canyons, climbing winding stairs weathered into the living rock and traversing whisper-thin ledges cut upon sheer cliffs carved with ancient symbols and vast effigies. The entrance to the Solari Temple is carved from gold-veined marble. Windows are carved into the temples at precise locations, so that the light of the sun floods the inner chambers during the solar equinoxes and solstices. ** Prayer Shrines: In this sacred space, aspirants seek a place in the Ra’Horak, the Solari’s templars. If the aspirant proves worthy, they are inducted into the elite group of warriors. These shrines was constructed to showcase major celestial events, which are visible from its carefully placed windows. Tools Mount Targon Tools 01.jpg|Mount Targon Tools 1 Mount Targon Tools 02.jpg|Mount Targon Tools 2 Mount Targon The Pilgrim's Life.jpg|The Pilgrim's Life Mount Targon Climbing Gear.jpg|Climbing Gear Mount Targon Religious Items.jpg|Religious Items Mount Targon Golden Astrolabe.jpg|Golden Astrolabe Mount Targon Zenith Array.jpg|Zenith Array Mount Targon Solari Weapons.jpg|Solari Weapons Mount Targon Lunari Weapons.jpg|Lunari Weapons Aphelios Concept 13.jpg|Lunari Moonstone Weapons Aphelios Concept 14.jpg|Calibrum, the Rifle Aphelios Concept 18.jpg|Crescendum, the Chakram Aphelios Concept 15.jpg|Gravitum, the Cannon Aphelios Concept 17.jpg|Infernum, the Flamethrower Aphelios Concept 16.jpg|Severum, the Scythe Pistol Mount Targon's residence have crafted tools specially made for the life on the mountain. With their daily migration across steep slopes, tribes of Mount Targon carry as few belongings as possible. Heavy tools and equipment are stored in shelters around the mountain, and repaired or remade as needed. Tethered pulley systems help transport belongings up and down the slopes. * Climbing Gear: Even young children of the Rakkor are trained to use hooks and picks, gear that is essential for survival on the mountain. * Moonsilver: A silver metal forged under the moon light and is imbued with a small amount of the moon's magic. * Moonstone: A piece of Runeterra's moon that broke off and got embedded within Mount Targon aeons ago, it is highly potent with the moon's magic.Kindlejack on Moonsilver and Moonstone * Religious Items: Fragrant incense and stone-carved offering bowls filled with powdered meteor dust are used in religious rites. ** Golden Astrolabe: Solari priests keep a watchful eye on the movements of the heavens, using astrolabes to measure the movement of celestial bodies said to predict future events. ** Zenith Array: Astronomers meticulously track the path of stars, planets, nebulae and comets in hopes that they may reveal the will of the Aspects. * Weapons: The People of Mount Targon have a wide range of different weapons at their disposal, mostly crafted for religious and combat purposes. ** Solari Weapons: Weapon designs are ornate and gilded to reflect the divine light of the sun, and are often displayed on the outside of armor. ** Lunari Weapons: Lunari weapons designs are elegant, spare, and easily concealed, crafted from iridescent orb stone. |-|Mythos= The Aspects The Aspects are stellar beings that live beyond the physical and spiritual realms of Runeterra in the cosmic realm of Targon Prime. These beings embody concepts and celestial magics. They are able to meld with mortals, ascend them, making them their hosts with which they are able to traverse and / or interact with the mortal plane with relative efficiency As originators of all the Targonian Ascended and the Shuriman Ascended, the Aspects are shaped the destiny of the world in ages past. |-|Festivals= Farewell Ceremony In a sacred farewell ceremony, the climbers beginning their ascent are celebrated. This day marks the moment when the fate of their souls are given into the hands of Targon. These climbers will likely never be seen again. The Climb The Rakkor view the ascent as a test not merely of strength and resilience, but of spirit and soul, as the climbers encounter visions that distract them from their ascent. Some prove benevolent, leading lost climbers to the safest path during a snowstorm, or helping the exhausted rise once more. Some climbers encounter divine visions and tests of character and faith. They might encounter ghostly images of loved ones they must abandon on the slopes to continue their quest, or personifications of their deepest fears. Others fight past grotesque beasts encrusted in ice with teeth of sharpened stone. Those who survive the climb describe bitter nights spent sheltering from the unrelenting cold, where they claim to witness strange visions of ethereal figures. The most perilous elements of the climb are not its climate, but the way in which it tests the very character of each climber. Nearly all who survive to reach Targon’s peak see nothing more than an empty pinnacle, rocky and bare. In the extraordinarily rare event where the Aspects choose a worthy hero to act as their mortal vessel, it is said the very air shimmers with stardust as a portal opens atop the mountain. Some say the faint ghost of a brilliant city of silver and gold is just visible beyond the veil, and divine light shines in bright and vivid colors as a celestial being descends from Targon Prime. Government General= Rakkor Mount Targon The Rakkor 01.jpg|The Rakkor 1 Mount Targon The Rakkor 02.jpg|The Rakkor 2 Mount Targon The Warriors.jpg|The Warriors Eking a living from mountain plants and their precious herds, the Rakkor tribe dwells at the very limits of human endurance; honing their warrior skills to fight the war at the end of the world. Rakkor means Tribe of the Last Sun, and its people believe that many worlds have existed before this one, each of which has been destroyed by a great catastrophe. Its seers teach that when this sun is destroyed there will be no more, so its warriors must be ready to fight those who seek to extinguish its light. Rakkor priests teach that when their sun is destroyed, all will diminish into darkness, so its warriors must be ready to fight those who seek to extinguish its light. To the Rakkor, battle is an act of devotion, an offering to keep the sun's light shining. All members of the tribe are expected to fight and kill without mercy or hesitation. Rakkor warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. The stone-faced warrior is considered the paragon of his people. While nearly all the Rakkor worship the sun, those who devote their lives to the religion are known as the Solari. Those known as the Lunari secretly worship the light of the moon. They keep their beliefs hidden from the Solari, who greatly outnumber them and see them as dangerous heretics. |-|Organizations= Solari Mount Targon The Solari 01.jpg|The Solari 1 Mount Targon The Solari 02.jpg|The Solari 2 Mount Targon Ra'Horak.jpg|Ra'Horak Mount Targon Zenith Array.jpg|Zenith Array Mount Targon Golden Astrolabe.jpg|Golden Astrolabe Mount Targon Solari Weapons.jpg|Solari Weapons The dominant religious group on Mount Targon, the Solari believe the sun is the source of all life. To them, all other light sources are false, and a threat to the future of their people. On the slopes of Mount Targon is the Solari temple, where disciples are taught the strictures of their faith. Their warrior-templars, the Ra'Horak, practice for years under the harshest conditions so they can defend the land against invading armies and execute heretics with divine righteousness. The Ra'Horak - a Rakkor title which means Followers of the Horizon - honed their already fearsome skills with a blade into something sublime. As Elite warriors of the Solari, they practice for years under the harshest conditions. Believe to be blessed with the strength and virility of the sun, they train themselves to be less susceptible to the cold. According to legend, the Solari were formed by a warrior who could call the raw might of the sun down upon his enemies in combat. They claimed Mount Targon’s summit, the point on Runeterra closest to the sun, for their solar devotion, a tradition which generations of Solari have preserved to this day. Though they maintain their reverence, no other warrior possessed the gifts of the founder – until , the Radiant Dawn. The Solari elders claimed Leona from the Rakkor tribe and assisted in focusing her abilities. With her pursuit of the heretic at the very peak of Mount Targon, she was imbued by terrifying power and forgotten knowledge from the earliest epochs of the world. Her armor and weapons burned to ash in the cosmic fire and were in turn reborn as ornate warplate, a shield of sunlight wrought in gold and a sword of chained dawnlight. Scribes and acolytes sometimes spend the winter months sheltering in the relative warmth of the Solari temples, conducting divine rituals to call upon the power of the sun and charting the movements of the stars. During times of strife, a Solari priest might meditate in the outermost sanctum for weeks without food or water, subsisting merely on the divine sustenance of the sun, the source of all life. Lunari Mount Targon The Lunari 01.jpg|The Lunari 1 Mount Targon The Lunari 02.jpg|The Lunari 2 Mount Targon Priestess Of The Moon.jpg|Priestess Of The Moon Mount Targon Blinding Light.jpg|Blinding Light Mount Targon Lunari Weapons.jpg|Lunari Weapons Diana Promo 02.png|Diana's Discovery Aphelios Concept 13.jpg|Lunari Moonstone Weapons Aphelios Concept 14.jpg|Calibrum, the Rifle Aphelios Concept 18.jpg|Crescendum, the Chakram Aphelios Concept 15.jpg|Gravitum, the Cannon Aphelios Concept 17.jpg|Infernum, the Flamethrower Aphelios Concept 16.jpg|Severum, the Scythe Pistol An ancient underground sect, the Lunari worship the holy light of the silver moon. They practice their beliefs in secret, hiding from the Solari who seek to expel the Lunari from the mountain forever. Some say that long ago, the two groups coexisted, living in peace and worshiping the many celestial bodies as one people. The Lunari chart celestial movements to divine the future. Certain priestesses wear necklaces of mirrored moonglass, believing that reflections can reveal even greater truths. Some Lunari seers bind their eyes during the day, training their eyes to see only in darkness - for only under the pure light of the moon is truth revealed. Relations Demacia Demacia has had a long reverence for Mount Targon itself. 'The Crown of Stone', is a ceremony that demanded a dishonored soldier ascend Mount Targon. Known to all as a death sentence, few mortals had ever survived the climb. And while the Crown of Stone was traditionally used by the dishonored to simply flee Demacia and make a new life in exile, decided to actually atone for his mistake and set out for the towering spire of Mount Targon, later successfully becoming the Aspect of Protection. Both and are two Ascended who hail from Mount Targon but have made historical and cultural mark upon the nation since its inception. Ixtal Ixtali culture is part of a older great westward diaspora that gave the rise of civilizations such as the ascetics of Mount Targon. It is likely Ixtali played a significant role in the creation of the first Ascended. Shurima Since its inception Shurima has had deep political and social ties with both Mount Targon and celestial Targon itself. The knowledge of how to create the first Ascended, the blueprints on how to create the Sun Disk, and the means to revert ascension, was given by Targonians. During the Darkin War Targonian Aspects aided Shurima with both stopping and imprisoning all of warring Darkin of that time. Trivia General= * Mount Targon is based on , mythological home of the . ** It was previously known as Mount Gargantuan, & its new name is probably based on Persian ترگ targ "helmet". ** Rakkor, Tribe of the Last Sun, is based on Egyptian theonym . *** The name of the Kor leader, Jagen, means "to hunt" in German and Dutch. ** The sectarian names Solari & Lunari derive from Latin and . *** The Solari's dismissive and disdainful attitude towards the Lunari possibly references the astronomical fact that the Moon does not emit any light, but only reflects the Sun's light.Sun and Moon inspirations for Solari and Lunari ** The title Ra-Horak derives from Egyptian Ra-Horakhty " - of the ". * League Community Podcast made a specific episode regarding the new lore of Mount Targon. ** Mount Targon was first lore event which he specifically contributed towards. * As Indicated by in one of her jokes, people from Targon are known as Targonians. ** Targonians also value gemstones more than gold. * , , , , , , , , , , and are Mount Targon artifacts. * There are many tribes in the base of Mount Targon and their current status is unknown. * Targon, the celestial Targon is said to have been the most powerful empire in all of League of Legends universe. ** It said that they gave the early civilizations of Runeterra the blueprints on the way of life Runeterra is right now. ** It is also possible that they were the first to introduce magic to Runeterrans. *** It is also stated that Targonians were also connected to World Runes in some way, having an ability to call down a World Rune is an interesting ability they have. * The stars of the Constellation of War (which includes former and current stars) are called Areion, Astrea, Asose, Atreus and Zeonia. |-|Skins= Ashe CosmicQueenSkin.jpg|Cosmic Queen Ashe Aurelion Sol AshenLordSkin.jpg|Ashen Lord Aurelion Sol Cassiopeia MythicSkin.jpg|Mythic Cassiopeia Diana DarkValkyrieSkin.jpg|Dark Valkyrie Diana Dr. Mundo RagebornMundoSkin.jpg|Rageborn Mundo Jhin DarkCosmicSkin.jpg|Dark Cosmic Jhin Kassadin CosmicReaverSkin.jpg|Cosmic Reaver Kassadin Kayn OdysseySkin.jpg|Odyssey Kayn Leona DefenderSkin.jpg|Defender Leona Leona IronSolariSkin.jpg|Iron Solari Leona Leona LunarEclipseSkin.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Leona Leona SolarEclipseSkin.jpg|Solar Eclipse Leona Leona ValkyrieSkin.jpg|Valkyrie Leona Lulu CosmicEnchantressSkin.jpg|Cosmic Enchantress Lulu Malphite MarbleSkin.jpg|Marble Malphite Master Yi CosmicBladeSkin.jpg|Cosmic Blade Master Yi Pantheon MyrmidonSkin.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Pantheon PerseusSkin.jpg|Perseus Pantheon Rakan CosmicDawnSkin.jpg|Cosmic Dawn Rakan and Cosmic Dusk Xayah Sona MuseSkin.jpg|Muse Sona Xin Zhao CosmicDefenderSkin.jpg|Cosmic Defender Xin Zhao Media Music= ;Related Music Diana, Scorn of the Moon - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Daylight’s End|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Nami, the Tidecaller - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Tidecaller|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Bard, the Wandering Caretaker - Login Screen| Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger - Login Screen| Taric, the Shield of Valoran - Login Screen| Zoe, the Aspect of Twilight - Login Screen| Kayle & Morgana, the Righteous & the Fallen - Login Screen| Pantheon, The Unbreakable Spear - Login Screen| Aphelios, The Weapon of the Faithful - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Bard Mountain New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| He has returned| Aurelion Sol The Star Forger Returns New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Taric Downfall Champion Update Teaser - League of Legends| Zoe The Aspect of Twilight - Champion Teaser| Journey to Mount Targon dev diary - League of Legends| Book of Thresholds Yuumi Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Kayle and Morgana The Righteous and the Fallen Champion Gameplay Trailer - League of Legends| Reimagining Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| Pantheon Champion Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Mount Targon crest old.jpg|Old Mount Targon Crest Iron Solari Crest.jpg|Old Iron Solari Crest Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Mount Targon in the Book of Thresholds 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Mount Targon in the Book of Thresholds 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Mount Targon in the Book of Thresholds 3 Aphelios You Are the Weapon.jpg|Aphelios "You Are the Weapon" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Aurelion Sol He Has Returned.png|Aurelion Sol "He Has Returned" Illustration Aurelion Sol The Star Forger Returns.png|Aurelion Sol "The Star Forger Returns" Illustration Kayle In the Fires of Justice.jpg|Kayle "In the Fires of Justice" Illustration (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Morgana Prayer to a Crumbling Shrine.jpg|Morgana "Prayer to a Crumbling Shrine" Illustration (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Nami First Steps 01.png|Nami "First Steps" Illustration Pantheon For Those Who Have Fallen.jpg|Pantheon "For Those Who Have Fallen" Illustration (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Dani McCole) Pantheon For Those Who Have Fallen Concept 01.jpg|Pantheon "For Those Who Have Fallen" Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Dani McCole) Pantheon For Those Who Have Fallen Concept 02.gif|Pantheon "For Those Who Have Fallen" Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Dani McCole) Soraka Halfway Between the Stars and Earth.jpg|Soraka "Halfway Between the Stars and Earth" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Taric Downfall.jpg|Taric "Downfall" Illustration (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Taric The Ascent Cover 1.jpg||Taric "The Ascent" Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Taric The Ascent Cover 2.jpg|Taric "The Ascent" Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Zoe Meet Zoe.png|Zoe "Meet Zoe" Illustration Zoe The Aspect of Twilight 01.jpg|Zoe "The Aspect of Twilight" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Zoe The Aspect of Twilight 02.jpg|Zoe "The Aspect of Twilight" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Zoe The Aspect of Twilight 03.jpg|Zoe "The Aspect of Twilight" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) See also * Main Mount Targon Page * Mount Targon Universe Page * The Mountain * Ascended * The Rakkor * The Solari * The Lunari * Twilight of the Gods es:Monte Targón de:Berg Targon pl:Góra Targon zh:巨神峰 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Mount Targon Category:Celestial